Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Lost Script Pages
by Kataangfanficer
Summary: I'm going to go episode by episode and add in scenes some big, some small with sexual content where I think it might be fun to include it.
1. The Boy in the Iceberg

This is idea I've had for a long time that I thought might be fun. I'm going to try to go through the whole series and add in sexual content where I think it could fit (because I'm a perv). Each episode will end up having something, even if it's just something really short and simple like this first chapter. I'm going to try to avoid making it_ too _extreme to make it at least somewhat "realistic". But making it too realistic would be boring, so I'm going to try to find some sort of balance. Let's put it this way... I'm not going to have a Gaang orgy in the first couple of episodes. XD

I decided to write it kind of like a script mainly to help save time. Sometimes writing my really detailed fanfics can take more time than they should. And I can't put that amount of detail into something like this if I'm going to try to get through the whole series. So sorry if the writing style seems a little too simplified.

I already did something similar with my first fanfic _Katara's Desires_, but that was more loosely based on the movie (which I didn't actually like anyway). And I ended up going into really extreme directions with that. I'm going to at least try to avoid some of that this time, which will keep me from repeating myself too much anyway.

**WARNING: This story will contain some explicit sexual situations (including yaoi). Don't read it if you don't like that sort of thing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.**

* * *

**BOOK ONE: WATER - CHAPTER ONE: THE BOY IN THE ICEBERG**

Aang and Katara zoom through the tunnels while getting closer to the light at the end. Aang and his penguin slide in a spiral along the tunnel's smooth surface.

As they reach the end of the tunnel, he loses his balance and falls off the penguin. He tries to recover in mid-air with a graceful airbending move, but he collides with Katara before he has a chance.

Aang and Katara roll out of the tunnel together and land in the snow.

The penguins recover from the accident and slowly waddle away.

Aang is on his back in the snow. His body created a large imprint after the fall. Katara is lying on top of Aang and rubbing her head.

AANG (laughing): Sorry about that landing.

KATARA: Don't worry about it. That was the most fun I've had in a long time.

Katara slowly starts to lift herself off of Aang, but her left foot is buried in a deep patch of snow. She looks back towards it and wiggles her leg to try to free it.

Aang looks up at Katara and blushes as if he has just realized that there is a pretty girl on top of him. He takes a few seconds to gaze at her sweet face while she continues to struggle with her foot.

A bulge starts to form between Aang's legs, but Katara doesn't notice it. Her layered clothing is too thick to notice it brushing up against her.

Aang tilts his head to the side as much as he can to get a better look at Katara's predicament.

AANG (laughing): How did you manage to do that?

Katara grunts in frustration and tries to move her leg while she's still on top of Aang.

KATARA: I don't know.

After a few more seconds of struggling, Katara pulls her foot out of the snow with one hard yank.

KATARA: That's better.

As Katara straightens up, she stumbles, and she keeps herself steady by placing her hands on Aang. One hand lands on his crotch. Katara gasps as she feels the noticeable erection. She blushes, and her eyes grow wide. She immediately pulls her hand back and quickly gets up off of Aang.

Aang sits up and pulls himself out of the imprint he made in the snow. He brushes himself off.

Katara fumbles with her gloves and stutters softly.

KATARA: I… uh…

Aang smiles and shows no signs of noticing Katara's unfortunate slip. He turns around and looks up.

AANG: Whoa… What is that?

Katara finishes brushing herself off and walks over to his side.

KATARA: A Fire Navy ship, and a very bad memory for my people…

* * *

Thanks for reading! ^_^

PLEASE leave comments/reviews/suggestions. I really want to know what you guys think or if anyone is even interested in something as weird as this.


	2. The Avatar Returns

I tried something new with the dialogue to see if this works a little better. I really wanted to make this like a script, but centering the dialogue doesn't look as good when I post it here because the formatting doesn't transfer over completely. So I changed it a little, but I still kept the capitalized names. I'll probably be messing with the format a bit over the next few chapters, but then I'll go back and change everything so they match once I pick the one I like.

I've also decided to scrap the idea of trying to "censor" my work and only posting the unedited versions on other sites. Like a lot of people have pointed out to me, there's a lot explicit stuff on this site that goes beyond a simple M rating already. For now I'll just post these chapters unedited like everyone else.

**WARNING: This chapter contains explicit sexual situations.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: THE AVATAR RETURNS**

Appa and Aang are resting after being banished from Katara's village.

Appa roars and shifts into a more comfortable position.

AANG: Yeah, I liked her too.

Aang puts his staff down and sighs. He closes his eyes and sticks his hand down his pants.

Appa roars one more time and closes his eyes to go to sleep.

Aang's breathing starts coming in short gasps as he continues to touch himself. He leans forward and bites his lip.

AANG (whispering): Katara…

Aang shudders and quickly yanks his hand out of his pants. He pulls his pants down as fast as he can, and he's just in time. A thick shot of cum escapes from his throbbing erection. Aang goes back to stroking, and the last sticky bursts are caught in his fist. He leans up against the icy wall, and his stroking begins to slow down. His breathing starts to become steadier. Aang looks down at his hand and sees the white sticky mess.

Aang carefully jumps down beside Appa and goes through the bags he had set down beside him. He takes out a small orange cloth and wipes his hand clean. As he places it back in the bag, he sees something out of the corner of his eye.

It's a large metal ship that's creating a cloud of black smoke behind it. Aang turns his head and sees where this frightening ship is going.

Aang gasps.

AANG: The village!

* * *

Thanks for reading! ^_^

PLEASE leave comments/reviews/suggestions. I really want to know what you guys think or if anyone is even interested in something as weird as this.


	3. The Avatar Returns, scene 2

**WARNING: This chapter contains yaoi.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.**

* * *

Zuko shoots another round of fire blasts at Aang while he's pinned against the wall.

Aang is running out of breath and has a terrified look on his face.

Zuko rushes towards him and shoots another fire blast directly at his head and one at his left side.

Aang ducks and rolls to his right to avoid the blasts. Zuko lunges a few more steps forward and grabs the Avatar by the neck. He pins him up against the hard metal wall.

ZUKO: This little game is over, Avatar. You may be skilled, but you're not the master I was expecting… or the challenge I deserve!

Aang tries to make a move, but Zuko bends a flame in his free hand to threaten the vulnerable boy. Aang stops struggling and stares at the growing flame in Zuko's hand. It throbs like an enraged heartbeat, and the harsh light flickers in Aang's eyes. Beads of sweat collect on Aang's forehead.

ZUKO: You're just a boy…

Zuko suddenly puts out his flame and reaches down between Aang's legs.

Aang gasps and flinches, expecting to be burned or killed. But after that brief moment of panic, the expression on his face changes to a different look of surprise. He opens his eyes and looks up at Zuko.

Zuko gives Aang's privates a gentle yet firm squeeze.

ZUKO: …a helpless boy.

Zuko's fingers massage the soft flesh through Aang's clothing while pressing against it with the palm of his hand.

Aang looks into Zuko's eyes and sees the firebender's anger and pride. The Avatar looks nervous and continues to stare at his captor for what feels like hours, but is actually only a few brief moments.

As Zuko continues to fondle him, Aang leans in slightly with Zuko's hand still around his neck. Zuko's expression changes for a second as he notices the beautiful sparkle of the Avatar's eyes and his soft pink lips drawing closer to him.

Aang finally blinks when he sees the hint of vulnerability replacing the hostility in the firebender's eyes, and his boyhood begins to spring to life in his groping hand.

Aang suddenly twists his body out of Zuko's grasp and hits him with an airbending kick. Zuko flies backwards and hits the wall.

Aang grabs his staff on the other side of the room.

Zuko gets into a firebending stance, but Aang does a quick airbending move and slams his opponent against the wall with a nearby mattress.

Aang slams him against the ceiling for good measure.

* * *

Thanks for reading! ^_^

PLEASE leave comments/reviews/suggestions. I really want to know what you guys think or if anyone is even interested in something as weird as this.


	4. The Southern Air Temple

LionHeart: He didn't wipe it off in the snow because it's cold and stuff. And he put the cloth back in his bag because it's not biodegradable, and Aang is very environmentally conscious. :P

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: THE SOUTHERN AIR TEMPLE**

SOKKA: So…Aang.

AANG: Yeah?

SOKKA: Should we expect to see any girls at your temple?

Katara shakes her head.

AANG: Probably not. Girls live at the Eastern and Western temples, but that could have changed since I've been gone.

Katara looks over at Aang with concern.

KATARA: Aang…

Aang doesn't hear her. He looks off into the distance as they continue to soar through the clouds.

FLASHBACK EASTERN AIR TEMPLE – ABOUT ONE YEAR BEFORE THE WAR

Aang is laughing while chasing a couple of lemurs down a rocky slope. They leap from stone to stone. One of the lemurs is quite small and can't keep up, and the larger one keeps looking back and waiting for it.

AANG (laughing): Come on, guys. I just wanna play!

The lemurs jump into the branches of a nearby tree and scurry away out of the young airbender's reach.

Aang jumps after them, but they're already long gone.

He quickly forgets about them when he sees he's at the perfect height to jump into the large pond below.

Aang immediately removes all of his clothing except for his tight fitting underwear.

Before he has a chance to jump, the larger of the two lemurs falls onto his head out of nowhere. Aang laughs at the playful creature, but he quickly loses his balance.

The lemur jumps off of Aang and flies over to the nearest tree.

Aang falls as gracefully as he can into the pond and lands next to a small waterfall. He creates a large splash that startles someone on the other side of the pond.

AIR NOMAD: Are you alright?

Aang swims over to the shallower side of the pond and notices the woman. She's wading over to him with a look of concern on her face. She's completely naked, and her beautiful curves sway gracefully as she approaches Aang.

Aang stops swimming once the water reaches his waist. He stands up and gazes at the Air Nomad in front of him. The woman seems to be in her mid to late thirties. She's tall and elegant like most Air Nomad women, and her luscious curves are complemented by her airbending tattoos. Her pale skin is dripping wet, and her long black hair is completely soaked. Aang's eyes wander all over her body: paying special attention to the erect nipples sticking out from her large breasts and the dark thatch of hair between her legs.

The woman places a hand on Aang's shoulder.

Aang's wandering eyes quickly look up at her.

AIR NOMAD: Are you alright?

AANG (rubbing the back of his neck): Yeah, I'm fine.

AIR NOMAD (smiling): You must be one of the visitors from the Southern Temple. It's a pleasure to meet you.

She bows, and Aang does the same while trying to peak at her breasts.

They both straighten back up and smile. The Air Nomad woman looks distracted and glances behind Aang towards the edge of the pond.

AIR NOMAD (giggling): It seems your friends have returned.

Aang turns around and sees the two lemurs playing together. His face lights up, and he prepares to sprint out of the pond.

The woman places her hand on his shoulder again.

AIR NOMAD: I think you'll be needing these.

She reaches into the water and holds up Aang's underwear.

Aang blushes and looks down and realizes he's been naked the whole time. The tip of his erect penis pokes out of the water.

AANG: I…uh…

AIR NOMAD: There's no need to be embarrassed.

She hands him his underwear.

Aang awkwardly slides them back on while he's still waist deep in the water.

Aang bows, but with his eyes closed this time.

AANG: Thank you.

Before the Air Nomad woman has a chance to say anything, Aang leaps out of the water.

The lemurs look up and run away. The small one tries to fly, but it ends up rolling down a hill towards the other lemur.

AANG (laughing): Wait up, little guys!

BACK TO PRESENT

Aang casually adjusts the bulge in his pants without Katara or Sokka noticing.

SOKKA: Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?

AANG: Oh, that was food?

Aang looks back at Sokka.

AANG: I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry.

* * *

Thanks for reading! ^_^

PLEASE leave comments/reviews/suggestions. I really want to know what you guys think or if anyone is even interested in something as weird as this. Remember though, it's supposed to be like a script, so the writing style is supposed to be a little more straightforward and less detailed than what I usually do. I'm trying to find a nice balance though.


	5. The Warriors of Kyoshi

**WARNING: This chapter contains explicit sexual content.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE WARRIORS OF KYOSHI**

SOKKA: That does it!

Sokka gets up off of his back and lunges at Suki.

Suki grabs his arm and spins him around effortlessly. She stops him suddenly and changes directions; Sokka is screaming loudly the entire time.

Suki finally lets go of him and sends him flailing across the room.

Just as Sokka recovers his balance and prepares for another lunge, Suki pulls a katana from a hidden spot somewhere beneath her clothing and swings the blade gracefully around Sokka.

Sokka freezes in terror, and his body stiffens in an attempt to avoid contact with the blade. But there's no sign of Suki inflicting any harm upon him.

Suddenly his clothing gently falls from his body into neatly sliced up bits of cloth on the floor leaving nothing but his gloves and boots intact. What's left of his pants is wrapped around his ankles.

Sokka gasps and looks down at Suki's handiwork. He blushes and quickly covers his manhood, but the rest of his toned body is on display for Kyoshi Warriors.

The girls giggle more loudly than ever, while Suki remains silent with a pleased look on her face. She crosses her arms and casually looks up and down at Sokka's naked body.

SUKI: Well, where are those moves you wanted to show us?

SOKKA: I…uh. I—

SUKI: We're still interested. Aren't we?

Suki looks back at the other Kyoshi Warriors. They nod and continue their giggling. Nearly all of them are completely fixated on the naked boy in front of them.

SOKKA: Well…uh. Just let me change my clothes… or something, and I'll get right on that. No more free shots for you though.

SUKI: I think I'll survive.

Sokka, still trying to cover himself, tries to shuffle to the door, but the torn pants around his ankles cause him to trip before he makes it very far.

He barely manages to catch himself with his hands as he slams onto the floor. He ends up in an awkward position with his ass sticking straight up towards the Kyoshi Warriors.

SUKI: I thought you said no more free shots.

Sokka begins to say something, but Suki interrupts him.

SUKI: It looks like the big strong warrior has given us an invitation, girls.

Suki glances over at the other girls.

The other Kyoshi Warriors immediately rush over to Sokka and pin him down. One gets in front of him and grabs onto his shoulders, while two of the other girls squat down on either side of him and press down on his back. Two more hold down his legs.

Sokka struggles and looks from side to side. He sighs.

SOKKA: Okay. You've had your fun.

Suki squats down behind Sokka and stares at his smooth brown cheeks and the tempting sac dangling beneath them.

She removes one of her gloves and gently cups Sokka's testicles in the palm of her hand.

SOKKA: If that's all you wanted, all you had to do was ask.

Suki caresses the underside of Sokka's penis as it slowly grows to its full size. She places her other hand firmly on his left cheek.

SOKKA: You know… I could always—

One of the Kyoshi Warriors that's holding his back quickly ties a green strip of cloth over his mouth before he can finish talking.

Suki looks over at her fellow Kyoshi Warrior.

SUKI: Unnecessary. But thank you.

Sokka struggles again and tries to rock from side to side, but the Kyoshi Warriors keep him down.

Suki removes her other glove and places both hands on Sokka's ass. She pulls his cheeks apart with her thumbs and takes a look at his tight opening.

She smiles and stands up.

SUKI: We don't need your permission.

She walks over to the far corner of the room and removes a couple of loose boards from the floor. Underneath the floor is a small jug of some kind and what looks like a dark green thong or small harness with a long smooth object attached to it. It's roughly six inches long and curves up slightly.

Suki picks them up and walks back over to Sokka.

SUKI: You're so sure of yourself. Boys usually are…

The other Kyoshi Warriors look up at Suki. Sokka tries to do the same, but he can barely turn his head and one of the girls on his side is blocking his view.

SUKI: You're really lucky. You know that?

Suki pulls up her robes and removes her pants and underwear revealing her long legs and the patch of hair nestled between them. She casts them aside along with her boots.

SUKI: You're the first to be given this honor in quite a long time.

As she says this, she dips the long curved object into the jug and pulls it out slowly. It's now coated with some sort of oil.

Suki slides her legs through the strange leather thong and tightens it at the waist. The wet phallic shape sticks straight out from between her legs.

SUKI: It's a tradition passed down from Avatar Kyoshi herself.

Sokka tries to say something, but it only comes out as a muffled sound through the cloth covering his mouth. He strains his neck to try to see what Suki is up to, but he still can't see her.

Other than her bare legs, Suki remains completely clothed as she gets on her knees and mounts Sokka. The Kyoshi Warriors holding his legs make room for their leader.

Suki's hands clutch Sokka's ass assertively, and she positions her fake erection at his opening. She closes her eyes and sighs.

SUKI (whispering almost to herself): Men take what they want without remorse…

KYOSHI WARRIORS (together): Men imagine their superiority. Men dominate with false pride.

SUKI (louder): As I dominate you now!

Suki thrusts the strap-on deep into Sokka.

Sokka moans through his gag and tries to escape, but the Kyoshi Warriors are too strong.

Suki begins thrusting into Sokka as fast as she can. She squeezes his perfectly shaped ass to steady herself and only lets go to give him a gentle yet firm slap on his right cheek. It leaves a very faint mark on his wonderful copper skin.

The other Kyoshi Warriors look at their leader with awe as she dominates the Water Tribe boy.

Suki's short rapid thrusting turns into long and drawn out probing. She sways her hips back and forth gracefully as Sokka's tight opening squeezes around the intruder.

He begins to struggle again, but he stops the moment Suki reaches between his legs and starts stroking his cock. Sokka's body slowly begins to relax as Suki's hand gently glides up and down the sturdy erection.

Sokka closes his eyes and lowers his head to the floor. He sighs pleasantly.

Suki increases the speed of her thrusting as well as her stroking, until Sokka's sac is slapping against her hand and more muffled moans can be heard from the gorgeous boy.

Suddenly several bursts of hot cum fall to the floor, and Sokka begins to buck his hips along with Suki's thrusting. Her hand relaxes and collects what's left of Sokka's semen. Her thrusting also comes to a halt, and she slowly pulls the wet phallus out of Sokka.

Suki gets up off of her knees and stretches out her hand. The white liquid oozes between her fingers. She presents it to the other Kyoshi Warriors as if it were a trophy.

Suki walks over to Sokka pulls down the cloth that was covering his mouth.

SUKI: Anything else you want to teach us?

The other girls giggle.

* * *

Thanks for reading! ^_^

PLEASE leave comments/reviews/suggestions. I really want to know what you guys think or if anyone is even interested in something as weird as this. Remember though, it's supposed to be like a script, so the writing style is supposed to be a little more straightforward and less detailed than what I usually do. I'm trying to find a nice balance though.


	6. The King of Omashu

Thank you "Guy who notices stuff" for letting me know that I forgot to post this chapter. lol

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: THE KING OF OMASHU**

KING BUMI: Those delightful rings are made of pure genemite, also known as creeping crystal.

The crystal ring on Katara's finger starts to grow.

KING BUMI: It's crystal that grows remarkably fast.

Katara and Sokka pull at the rings, but the crystals continue to grow.

KING BUMI: By nightfall your friends will be completely covered in it. Terrible fate, really. I can stop it, but only if you cooperate. Or…

Bumi looks over at Katara and smiles.

KING BUMI: If your friend over there cooperates.

Katara and Sokka look over at the king.

AANG: What do you mean?

KING BUMI (winking): Oh I think you know what I mean.

Aang stares at Bumi for a few seconds with a confused look on his face.

Katara's eyes open wide as she suddenly realizes what he's implying.

KATARA: What? No! That's disgusting!

AANG: I still don't get it.

KATARA: He wants me to…to…

AANG: Oh… Hey! Katara would never do that.

KING BUMI: Well I wasn't suggesting—

AANG (pointing at the king): I'll do your challenges. Leave Katara alone!

KING BUMI: You really shouldn't jump to conclusions so easily, Avatar. I was merely asking for a quick peak. No touching from the old king. You have my word.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka stare at the king with confusion and disgust, while the guards awkwardly look around the room avoiding eye contact.

KING BUMI (slapping his hands together): In fact, we could finish it all right here. Right now.

The king walks over to Katara.

KING BUMI: If this lovely young lady is willing to let me see her bare chest, then you are free to leave. I will remove the genemite rings, and you won't have to participate in my deadly challenges. Do we have a deal?

AANG: Of course not! I said I'll do your tests, and I meant it.

SOKKA: Now hold on, Aang.

KATARA (looking over at Sokka): Sokka?!

SOKKA: Come on, Katara. Are you really that selfish? Aang could die. No offense, Aang. I have complete faith in you.

AANG: Thanks…

SOKKA: Are you really going to let him go through some crazy challenges?

KATARA: Easy for you to say! The King isn't asking you to do anything.

KING BUMI: I don't swing that way, kids…

SOKKA: Just pull your shirt open, and we can leave.

AANG: Sokka! She doesn't have to. I can do this.

Katara looks over at Aang with concern as if she's suddenly realized what Aang will have to go through to save them.

KATARA: Everyone but the king close your eyes!

AANG: But Katara—

KATARA: Now!

Aang, Sokka, and the guards close their eyes.

King Bumi looks over at Katara with surprise.

Katara hesitantly opens up her robe. She sighs and closes her eyes.

Another mischievous smile forms on the king's wrinkled face as he waits patiently.

Katara quickly pulls down her white wrappings, and her perky breasts bounce as they're released from their confines. She keeps her eyes shut and turns her head away from the king in embarrassment.

Bumi takes a few moments to take in the sight of Katara's wonderfully round breasts and her dark nipples.

KING BUMI (turning towards Aang): I'm disappointed in you, Avatar.

Katara opens her eyes and slowly covers herself.

KING BUMI: You can open your eyes now.

Everyone in the room opens their eyes.

KING BUMI: You failed the test.

AANG: What?

KING BUMI: Well, another one of the not so deadly tests.

KATARA: What?!

KING BUMI: I expected you to do everything in your power to protect your little friend's honor, but I guess you wanted the easy way out.

AANG: That's not true!

KATARA (interrupting): You said you'd let us go!

KING BUMI (turning towards Katara): Sorry about that. Maybe the Avatar should have stopped you before you took matters into your own hands. Lovely show by the way.

Katara blushes and looks away.

AANG: Fine. We'll do this your way.

King Bumi smiles.

Sokka's head droops in despair.

* * *

Thanks for reading! ^_^

PLEASE leave comments/reviews/suggestions. I really want to know what you guys think or if anyone is even interested in something as weird as this. Remember though, it's supposed to be like a script, so the writing style is supposed to be a little more straightforward and less detailed than what I usually do. I'm trying to find a nice balance though.


	7. Imprisoned

**WARNING: This chapter contains explicit sexual content.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people**.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: IMPRISONED**

SOKKA: This village is crawling with Fire Nation troops. If they discover you're here, Aang, we'll be eating fireballs for breakfast. Goodnight.

KATARA (with a sly grin on her face): I'd rather eat fireballs than nuts.

SOKKA: Goodnight.

Aang and Katara laugh, and Katara puts out their lamp. Soon they all fall asleep.

Later that night, Katara wakes up and leaves the hut to take a walk.

She makes her way to a hill overlooking the village, and she spots a nearby river to practice some waterbending. It's far enough away to avoid any potential trouble involving the Fire Nation troops occupying the village.

A loud thud catches her off guard, and she rushes over to investigate.

In the dark she can just barely make out the shape of someone earthbending beside the river. The figure raises a rock and punches it across the water. After a few stretches the figure walks into the river and begins washing himself.

Katara walks closer, and as her eyes adjust she can tell it's Haru. Just as she's about to say hello and walk over to him, she notices that he's completely naked. She stops herself immediately, and the faint sight of his clothing on the side of the river confirms what she has just seen.

Katara looks around frantically until she notices some bushes just a few feet behind her. She backs up slowly without taking her eyes off of Haru until she finally reaches her hiding place. She squats down behind the bush and sighs.

Katara hears some quiet splashing and the distinct sound of earth being bent. The thudding of the small stones against the ground echoes into the night. A slightly more subtle sound catches Katara's attention amongst the sound of earthbending: Haru's grunts as he masters his element.

Katara peaks from behind the bush and sees that he's still naked. Even in the dark she can make out every toned muscle, and she gasps softly as she watches him put them to good use.

After bending a particularly large rock, Haru wipes his forehead and walks back into the river. He turns towards Katara's hiding place giving her a clear view of his impressive manhood.

Katara turns away in embarrassment of her own curiosity and quickly puts her hands over her mouth.

The sound of Haru's bending returns.

An especially powerful bending move shakes the ground enough to make Katara lose her balance. Her awkward squatting position isn't enough to support her, and she falls backwards from behind the bush breaking a few branches on her way to the ground.

Haru turns over towards her and drops the rock he was bending.

HARU: Katara?

He walks over to her and squats down beside her.

HARU: Are you okay?

Katara rubs her head and groans. She keeps her eyes closed and avoids looking at Haru.

KATARA: Yeah. I'm alright.

HARU (laughing): You couldn't sleep either?

Haru places his hand on Katara's shoulder.

Katara opens her eyes and catches a quick glimpse of Haru's naked body again. His dark skin is covered with beads of sweat and water from the river.

Katara stands up immediately and stretches her arms out in an exaggerated yawn.

KATARA: Yep. Can't sleep.

Haru stands up moves into an earthbending stance. His arms flex, and his large penis sways between his strong legs.

He makes no note of the fact that he's naked and shows no signs of concern that Katara is with him in such an awkward situation.

HARU (with an enthusiastic smile): We can practice together.

Katara takes a quick peak and turns away towards the river. She awkwardly fakes a waterbending stance just to avoid addressing his nudity.

KATARA: Um…sure.

She adjusts herself into a more refined stance, but her face is still tense. She tries to stare directly ahead of her towards the river without paying too much attention to the naked boy just a few feet away from her.

Haru's sculpted body is almost close enough for Katara to touch, yet she remains completely still. The only things moving are her eyes. They begin to dart back and forth between the water and Haru.

Haru bends a few rocks up and down as if he were lifting weights.

Katara's eyes lock onto Haru's arms, and she can almost make out a hint of a throbbing vein or two in the dark.

Haru's mood suddenly changes. He sighs and lets the rocks fall to the ground.

HARU: I just don't know what to do…

Haru sighs again and walks right by Katara to look out towards the village.

Katara looks genuinely concerned and opens her mouth to say something to reassure her new friend, but her wandering eyes find their way back to Haru's forearms and his perfect ass. She holds back what she was about to say and continues to admire his body.

Haru turns back towards Katara.

Katara quickly makes eye contact.

HARU: I know helping that man was the right thing to do, but somehow…

KATARA (taking a few steps forward): You would have never been able to forgive yourself if you'd done nothing.

HARU: You're right.

Haru stands up and walks towards the edge of the cliff.

HARU: I don't like having to hide like this. I wish I was brave like my father…

Katara walks over to him but stays just a few paces behind him.

KATARA: But you are brave.

Haru smiles and turns back towards Katara.

HARU: I'm really lucky to have met you.

He turns back towards the village. A light breeze blows through his hair.

Katara bites her lip and moves her hands up to the fold of her clothes. She slowly begins to pull them open revealing the white wrappings covering her breasts, but she stops and covers herself back up as soon as Haru turns around.

Her eyes shoot straight down to the massive organ between his legs. She blushes and rubs her neck as she looks off to the side, avoiding eye contact and trying not to stare.

KATARA: Well I should get back to sleep.

HARU (laughing): And I should get some clothes on.

KATARA (faking a laugh): Yeah…

BACK IN THE HUT – A FEW MINUTES LATER

Katara rolls back up in her sleeping bag without waking anyone up. She looks around the hut to make sure they're still asleep. When she's sure, she reaches her hand down between her legs and starts rubbing herself through her clothing. She closes her eyes and falls asleep with the vivid memories of Haru's body floating in her head.

IN KATARA'S DREAM

Katara is lying on her back fully clothed in the middle of a field. Haru is completely naked and standing over her. The sun is shining brightly, and the wind is blowing through his dark hair.

KATARA: You're incredible, Haru…

Haru smiles and lowers himself down towards Katara's face until his manhood is barely an inch above her mouth.

KATARA: Oh Haru…

Katara closes her eyes and licks the base of Haru's sac. Then she opens her mouth and takes in the entire thing and suckles on his large testicles.

KATARA (with her mouth full): Mmm! Oh Haru!

BACK TO REALITY

Katara is lying on her back in her sleeping bag with her eyes closed.

Momo has his hand in her mouth, and Katara's lips are wrapped around his little wrist.

KATARA (with her mouth full): Mmm… Haru…

Katara slowly opens her eyes and sees Momo's face just a few inches from hers. His big green eyes are staring right back at her.

Katara shakes her head violently and opens her mouth to free Momo's hand.

Momo leaps into the air with a screech.

Katara sits up and punches the ground in frustration.

KATARA (her mouth still full with something): Momo!

She blinks and slowly opens her mouth. Two nuts coated with spit fall out of her mouth and into her hand.

She looks over at Momo and crushes the nuts in her fist.

* * *

Thanks for reading! ^_^

PLEASE leave comments/reviews/suggestions. I really want to know what you guys think or if anyone is even interested in something as weird as this. Remember though, it's supposed to be like a script, so the writing style is supposed to be a little more straightforward and less detailed than what I usually do. I'm trying to find a nice balance though.


	8. The Spirit World

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE SPIRIT WORLD**

Aang is sitting up straight with his trusty staff in one hand.

He looks over at Katara, who's leaning against the wall with a blanket over her shoulders.

AANG: I'll figure this out, Katara. I promise. Like they said, I'm the bridge between the worlds, right? All I have to do is figure out what I have to do… But once I do that no problem!

He stands up and walks in front of Katara. His smile turns to a nervous look of concern.

AANG: Well… Once I finish I might be able to think more clearly.

Aang takes a moment to check if anyone else was around, even though they wouldn't be able to see him anyway.

He looks down at Katara's beautiful face and slowly pulls his pants down right in front of her.

AANG: I know you can't see me...or hear me. But I just wanted to let you know that I think you're beautiful…and I really like you a lot. I won't let you down, Katara.

As Aang says this, his penis begins to twitch and quickly changes from being barely noticeable to a sizeable erection. With a few gentle strokes to help it along the way, Aang's penis reaches its full potential and sticks out roughly four inches from between his sturdy legs and points almost straight up.

Aang starts stroking himself faster and faster. His hand moves up and down the full length of his erection, and his small sac bounces along with each swift stroke.

AANG (panting): I love you so much Katara…

He keeps his eyes fixed on her and continues to pleasure himself without holding back. His eyes are locked onto her kind face, her gorgeous eyes, and her perfect lips.

He starts to thrust towards her face, but he keeps himself far away enough to keep his spirit body from going through her and ruining his fantasy of actually being right in front of her.

His movements suddenly become more sporadic, and soon he's gripping himself with both hands and thrusting into his tightly clenched fists.

AANG (while moaning softly): Katara…

Appa walks up to Katara's side and roars, which startles Aang enough to make him let go of his erection and jump back a few paces.

He quickly pulls his pants back up almost as a reflex and moves out of Appa's way.

AANG (sighing): Not the best timing, boy… But I guess it's a good thing you can't see me either.

* * *

Thanks for reading! ^_^

PLEASE leave comments/reviews/suggestions. I really want to know what you guys think or if anyone is even interested in something as weird as this. Remember though, it's supposed to be like a script, so the writing style is supposed to be a little more straightforward and less detailed than what I usually do. I'm trying to find a nice balance though.


	9. Avatar Roku

**WARNING: This chapter contains brief yaoi.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: AVATAR ROKU**

Katara: Aang! Now's your chance!

Zuko appears from behind one of the pillars with Aang in his clutches. His arms are pulled behind his back to keep him from struggling.

ZUKO: The Avatar's coming with me.

While Katara and Sokka are distracted, the Fire Sages twist out of their grasp and pin them down.

ZUKO: Close the doors! Quickly!

Zuko pushes Aang towards the stairs, and Aang looks back at his friends. Before he makes his way to the first step, the prince pulls the Avatar's body close to his and reaches his hand between his prisoner's legs.

Aang's eyes open wide, and his cheeks turn red. For only a moment, he looks as if he's about to give in. The sounds of his friends struggling fades away, and he can only hear his own breathing as the prince's embrace washes over him.

A more aggressive tug at the bulge between his legs jolts Aang out of the moment, and his face shifts from vulnerable to that of a determined Avatar.

With a few nimble twists and turns, Aang slips out of Zuko's arms and kicks him down the stairs with a gust of air.

* * *

Thanks for reading! ^_^

PLEASE leave comments/reviews/suggestions. I really want to know what you guys think or if anyone is even interested in something as weird as this. Remember though, it's supposed to be like a script, so the writing style is supposed to be a little more straightforward and less detailed than what I usually do. I'm trying to find a nice balance though.


	10. The Waterbending Scroll

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: THE WATERBENDING SCROLL**

ZUKO: Search the woods for the boy and meet back here.

PIRATE: Fine…

Zuko stays behind as his firebenders and the pirate crew split up to search for the Avatar.

Zuko turns back towards Katara with his an even stronger look of determination in his eyes. He walks towards his captive and plants his feet firmly on the ground in front of her. He looks up and down her body before leaning in even closer.

KATARA (starting to protest): You—!

But Zuko cuts her off by creating a small yet intimidating flame in his hand.

Katara reluctantly backs down and looks away.

Zuko smirks and lets his flame go out, so he can touch his prize. His hands hesitate for a moment and hover a few inches away from the waterbender's chest, then he pulls her robes open and forcefully rips her chest wrappings to reveal her breasts. The smooth brown mounds bounce slightly after being completely exposed. And Katara, unable to hide how truly frightened she is, lets out a soft gasp.

Zuko stares at Katara's perky breasts and gently cups them in his hands, while his thumbs rub around her dark nipples.

Katara's body stiffens up and presses up against the tree. She turns her head in disgust and embarrassment.

As Zuko continues to fondle her breasts, Katara clenches her eyes shut and bits down on her lip, but the rest of her body can't help but react to the stimulation in a more forgiving manner. Her nipples quickly become erect and make it easier for Zuko to stimulate them. Katara keeps her head turned as far away from Zuko as she can, but her chest leans into his touch on its own.

Zuko's eyes wander to the girl's neck and the spot where her necklace once was. Just as he leans in to kiss it, a loud rustling coming from the bushes…

IROH: Zuko!

Zuko's chubby uncle runs over to them and shoves Zuko aside with one swift motion.

IROH: What do you think you're doing?

ZUKO: Uncle—

IROH (turning towards): This is no way to treat a young lady, whether she's your prisoner or not.

Iroh gently puts Katara's clothes back to the way they were as best as he can.

IROH: You'll have to forgive my nephew. Sometimes he acts before he thinks.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review or any comments you have. ^_^


	11. Jet

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: JET**

Katara lies on her back and stares at the ceiling.

Aang and Sokka are fast asleep in their own corners of the tree house.

Katara slips out of her sleeping bag and walks out onto the wooden platform just outside the door. She leans up against a wooden railing and looks out into the darkness of the forest. Jet's tree house is close enough that she can see it from where she stands. She leans her hand against her cheek and gazes at it from afar.

Katara slowly makes her way up to Jet's tree house. She crosses a couple of rope bridges and climbs up a ladder to reach the large platform outside his room.

She looks around, but there's no one in sight. Any freedom fighters on guard duty must be too well hidden to see at night. The only sounds Katara can hear are the chirping of crickets and a gentle breeze through the leaves.

A faint glow is coming from the windows of Jet's tree house. Katara hesitates for a moment before taking a peek inside.

She looks inside. Right before her eyes is Jet taking off his shirt. His back is turned towards the window, and Katara catches a glimpse of his back as his shirt is pulled up over his head.

Katara holds her hand over her mouth, and her eyes widen. Without even taking a second to enjoy the view, she pulls herself away from the window and sits down with her back against the side of the tree house. She places her hands on the wooden platform and breathes heavily through her nose. Her chest heaves with each breath as she tries to calm herself down.

But soon enough, she's back to peering through the window and just in time to catch the rest. She uses one hand to keep her balance while the other finds its way between her legs. Her fingers rub her womanhood through her pants as she watches her gorgeous new friend undress.

Jet's back is still facing the window, and his shirt is already off. The faint glow inside his room shows off every inch of his perfect back and muscular arms. He's much thinner with more subtle muscles compared to Haru, but his tall lean form is just what Katara wants.

She starts gently grinding herself against her hand, and a faint wet spot appears between her legs.

Jet pulls his pants and underwear down slowly, and Katara finally sees what she'd been fantasizing about for hours.

A few quick flashbacks run through Katara's head as she remembers admiring Jet's ass at various points throughout the day.

Now it's completely exposed. It's the perfect shape for his body. It doesn't have the round shapely look that Haru's had; it's smaller and tighter looking.

Katara suddenly loses her balance and falls down onto the wooden platform.

Jet hears her and dashes over to the door with his swords in hand.

JET: Who's there?

Katara gets up and moves away from the window. She waits a few seconds before she responds.

KATARA: It's just me.

JET: Katara?

He opens the door slowly and looks out to see Katara standing at his doorstep. Her mouth is partially open as if she's going to say something, and she's rubbing her hands nervously.

KATARA: I didn't mean to… wake you up.

JET: It's alright. I wasn't even asleep. Would you like to come in?

KATARA: Um…

Jet smiles and opens the door to let her inside.

Katara follows him in without a moment of hesitation. Once she's inside, she closes the door behind her slowly as if she's stalling. She turns around and sees Jet standing right in front of her, and he's still completely naked.

She looks away and puts her hand up to her face to block the view.

KATARA: I'm sorry!

JET (looking down and laughing as if unaware of his nudity): Sorry. Let me put something on.

Katara reaches out her hand to stop him, but her feet remain in place. Just as Jet turns around to put his clothes back on, Katara says something to stall him.

KATARA: Jet…

Jet puts his clothes down and turns back towards Katara.

JET: Yeah?

Katara's eyes dart back and forth between the floor and Jet's naked body. She tugs at her braid and fails to find any words to say.

Jet walks up to Katara until his body is nearly pressed up against hers. Katara looks up at him for a split second before looking down at the floor in embarrassment. She blushes and takes another quick look at Jet's body before looking back down at the floor.

JET: Katara…

KATARA: Jet, I—

Jet places his hands on Katara's shoulders and slowly attempts to remove her clothing.

KATARA: Wait!

She jerks her shoulders back and grabs Jets arms to push them away.

JET: I'm sorry. I—

KATARA (tugging on her braid again): No, it's just… I don't know if I'm ready.

Jet smiles and lets his arms fall back to his sides. He steps back a few paces and waits for Katara to make the next move

JET: We don't need to get ahead of ourselves. Want me to put my clothes back—?

KATARA: No! I mean…

Katara blushes and steps back. She avoids eye contact with Jet and looks out the window.

Jet smiles and waits for her to collect herself.

KATARA: Since you already have them off, you might as well—

Katara notices Jet's hand gently stroking himself out of the corner of her eye. Katara's breathing starts getting more and more tense as the inevitable conclusion to this encounter becomes obvious.

It doesn't take long for Jet to become fully erect. It points up straight and tall like the rest of his alluring body.

Katara lets herself stare at Jet's impressive erection for a moment or two before gathering the courage to look him in the eye. Katara looks away and lets out a nervous laugh. She looks over her shoulder, partially to stall and partially to check if anyone is coming.

She turns back towards Jet and moves in closer. Once she's mere inches away from him again, Jet stops his stroking and leaves his cock out on display as if it's an invitation. But Katara's hands stay within her comfort zone.

Without looking up at Jet's intimating gaze, Katara presses her hand against his chest. Jet lets out a deep sigh. His chest heaves, and Katara builds up enough courage to let both of her hands wander. Her quivering fingers rub across Jet's nipples and up onto his smooth shoulders.

After a few seconds, Katara keeps her hands on top of his shoulders. She looks up at Jet and smiles. He smiles back and kisses her on the forehead.

Katara's body stiffens up, and she presses herself up against Jet. His erection gets pinned between them. Jet's breathing changes for a second into quick bursts, and Katara's breathing almost stops completely.

JET: Katara. I—

KATARA: Yes!

Jet immediately pulls Katara's robes open and down her shoulders.

Katara fumbles with her chest wrappings, but Jet quickly moves in to tear them off. Jet cups Katara's small breasts in his hands. He squeezes them firmly and rubs her nipples with his thumbs.

As Katara attempts to remove the rest of her clothing, Jet kneels down to suck on her breasts. He takes one of her dark nipples in his mouth and rubs his tongue against the perfectly smooth surface around the perky bud.

KATARA: Oh, Jet…

Jet stands back up, and his lips lock onto Katara's.

Katara's body goes limp, but Jet quickly catches her in his arms. He leans into the kiss, and Katara's back arches. Her wilted arms lay at her sides. Jet grabs one of Katara's hands and places it between his legs. He holds it there.

Katara pulls herself out of the kiss and gasps. Her back straightens up, and she looks into Jet's eyes.

Jet releases Katara's hand, but she doesn't pull away. Her hand stays open with her palm pressed against Jet's erection and her fingers cradling his the most delicate part of his manhood.

JET (whispering): I want you, Katara.

Katara blushes, and she turns away to try and hide how much she's smiling.

JET: I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met.

Jet keeps his arms wrapped around Katara as he gracefully lowers her down to the floor. Katara locks her legs around his waist and drapes her arms over his shoulders.

Once Katara is gently placed onto the floor, Jet begins to place kisses all over her exposed chest. He makes his way down to her stomach and licks the smooth surface around Katara's bellybutton.

Katara begins to squirm, and she gently pushes down on Jet's head to direct him lower.

Jet doesn't waste any time removing the rest of Katara's clothing. Soon he's sliding her underwear down her beautiful legs. It gets caught around her ankle, and Katara wiggles her foot to help get it off. Jet flings Katara's underwear behind him and takes a moment to fully appreciate Katara's naked form.

Katara's body shows off her youth wonderfully. Her delicate features bloom with the developing features of a young woman. She's slim but curvy, and the dark patch of hair between her legs accentuates her womanhood.

JET: You're perfect, Katara.

Jet gets on his knees and places his hands on Katara's thighs. He smiles as he slowly spreads Katara's legs, but she quickly puts them back together. She sits up with her hands covering her breasts. Jet pulls himself back.

JET: Did I hurt you?

KATARA: No…

JET: We don't have to, if you don't want to.

KATARA: I want to but…

Katara avoids looking Jet in the eye and suddenly stands up. She starts putting her clothes back on.

KATARA: Maybe another time.

She smiles awkwardly and rubs the back of her neck.

Jet stands up.

JET: I understand.

Katara smiles and sighs with relief.

KATARA: Thank you.

She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Before she turns around to leave, she takes one last look at his body. She lifts up her hands as if she's about to grab something, but she quickly lowers them and turns around.

Katara makes it to the door, while still straightening up her clothing. Before shutting the door, she leans her head in.

KATARA: Goodnight.

JET: Goodnight.

Jet lifts up his hand to wave, but Katara has already shut the door behind her.

Jet's erection starts to shrink.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/review. ^_^


	12. The Great Divide

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE GREAT DIVIDE**

KATARA: Sokka, you're supposed to put the tarp on top of the tent. You know, so we don't get rained on.

SOKKA: Ordinarily you'd be right, but seeing how it's the dry season, you're not.

Sokka squats down and adjusts the side of the tent.

SOKKA: Besides, that tarp makes a pretty warm blanket.

Katara puts down her sticks and stomps over to the tent. She gets on her hands and knees and crawls into the tent.

SOKKA: What do you think you're doing?

KATARA: Taking care of your job.

Sokka follows his sister into the tent.

Katara grabs the rolled up tarp. Not noticing her brother, she backs up and bumps right into him. Sokka falls forward and grabs at the tent to catch his fall. The tent collapses, and Sokka lands on Katara, pinning her to the ground.

KATARA: Look what you did!

They both struggle underneath the tent, but neither of them manages to stand up.

SOKKA: You're the one who came in here first. I was just making sure you weren't messing with the tarp.

Katara squirms beneath Sokka, but she suddenly stops.

KATARA: Sokka!

SOKKA: What?

KATARA: I'm your sister, you perv!

SOKKA: What? I—

Sokka stops moving. He looks down and suddenly realizes what his sister is talking about.

SOKKA: It's not my fault. You—

KATARA: Get off!

Katara finally manages to shove Sokka off of her. Sokka rolls onto his back with a good portion of the tent wrapped around him.

Katara gets up from underneath the tent and brushes herself off.

KATARA: I'm not helping you fix the tent.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/review. ^_^


	13. The Storm

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content, including brief yaoi.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE: THE STORM**

IN AANG'S DREAM

Aang is riding Appa and flying through the sky with a smile on his face. Appa is moving his legs as if he were a bird flapping its wings.

Sokka flies up next to Aang on Aang's glider and smiles. Aang smiles back and looks over to see Katara flying next to him on a giant version of Momo. She waves.

KATARA: We need you, Aang.

AANG: I need you too.

Aang's eyes grow wide. He notices a storm on the horizon.

AANG: Be careful, guys! …guys?

Katara and Sokka have disappeared.

Monk Gyatso appears between Aang and the approaching storm.

GYATSO: Why did you disappear?

AANG: I didn't mean to.

Aang reaches out to Gyatso, but Gyatso turns to dust before his eyes.

Aang approaches the storm.

GYATSO (distant voice): We need you, Aang.

Aang gets caught in the storm. He screams as he and Appa fall through the rain towards the ocean. They hit the water's surface and begin to sink.

KATARA and GYATSO (distant voices): We need you, Aang. We need you. We need you, Aang. We need you.

Aang swims to the surface and finds a tiny island in the middle of the ocean. The Air Nomad woman he met at the Eastern Air Temple is standing on it. Aang climbs up onto the island. It's only a few feet across.

The woman walks over to him and offers her hand. Aang is on his hands and knees. He looks up and grabs the woman's hand, and she pulls him up.

AIR NOMAD: We need you, Aang.

She removes her clothing with one swift motion.

AIR NOMAD: We need you.

Aang looks down and notices that he's suddenly naked. He looks back towards the Air Nomad woman and sees that she's bending over in front of him with her perfectly round backside on full display. Her womanhood is soaking wet.

AIR NOMAD: We need you, Aang. We need you.

Aang slowly walks over to her with his hands stretched out and ready to grab hold of her.

The storm's deafening thunder startles him. He suddenly turns around to look back the way he came.

AANG: But… Appa…

Another clash of thunder causes Aang to turn around. The Air Nomad woman is gone, and Prince Zuko is standing where she had been bending over. The firebender is completely naked and stroking his erection. The storm rages behind him, and his ponytail blows in the wind.

AIR NOMAD (distant voice): We need you, Aang.

Zuko walks towards Aang.

Aang: But…

AIR NOMAD and KATARA (distant voices): We need you. We need you, Aang.

Aang hears Appa's roar in distance, followed by more thunder.

AIR NOMAD and KATARA (distant voices): We need you, Aang. We need you.

Aang sees a quick flash of images. The first is an image of Prince Zuko leaning down on top of someone inside a ring of flames. The second is Aang leaning his head back and moaning.

BACK TO REALITY

Aang wakes up from his dream and gasps. Momo, who was sleeping on Aang's stomach, wakes up and hops over Katara and Sokka. Katara and Sokka wake up. Sokka holds up his knife and boomerang.

SOKKA: What's going on? Did we get captured again?

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/review. ^_^


	14. The Blue Spirit

**WARNING: This chapter contains brief yaoi.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE BLUE SPIRIT**

AANG: If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?

Aang looks down at Zuko and smiles.

Zuko stares up at his savior for just a moment before he gets up and firebends at him.

Aang jumps up into the trees above them and escapes the firebender's attack.

Zuko stands up and looks up into the trees with a look of disappointment. Before he has a chance to either follow the Avatar or turn around, a pair of pants falls down in front of him, followed by the rest of the Avatar's clothing. As Zuko looks up to see where they came from, Aang jumps out of the trees and lands in front of Zuko. Aang is completely naked.

Zuko loses his balance and falls onto his back.

Aang gets onto his hands and knees and leans over Zuko. Zuko doesn't resist.

AANG: This is what you've wanted to see, right?

Zuko simply stares back at Aang.

Aang gives Zuko a quick kiss on the cheek. Before Zuko has time to react, Aang picks up his clothes and jumps back into the trees.

As Aang jumps through the trees away from Zuko, the prince finally staggers to his feet. He leans his back up against the nearest tree and tries to catch his breath. Between his legs is a very noticeable erection.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/review. ^_^


	15. The Fortuneteller

**WARNING: This chapter contains explicit sexual material.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE FORTUNETELLER**

Aang is leaning against the door where Katara is having her fortune read.

KATARA: So, do you see anything interesting in my love line?

AUNT WU: I see a great romance for you…the man you're going to marry.

Aang grows anxious and leans in closer.

KATARA: Tell me more!

AUNT WU: I can see that he's a very powerful bender.

A smile slowly grows on Aang's face as he pulls away from the wall.

He jumps into the air and runs to the bathroom.

Meng sneaks through the hall. She waits for Aang to close the bathroom door before she makes her way to the room next to the bathroom.

She immediately squats down with a giddy smile on her face. After clapping silently in celebration, she finds a small hole in the wall and looks through it. It looks directly into the bathroom next to her, with Aang already inside.

Aang sits down with the same huge grin on his face as before.

MENG (in her head): He's so cute!

Aang closes his eyes and sticks his hand down his pants. He begins thrusting his hips to intensify his gentle fondling.

MENG (in her head): Yes! Yes! Yes!

Aang pulls his hand out and tugs at his pants. He wiggles his hips to help slide his pants down.

Meng presses her face against the wall in anticipation.

MENG (in her head): C'mon, cutie! C'mon!

As Aang pulls his pants down his waist, his fully erect penis pops out and slaps against his stomach. It wobbles back and forth a bit before it finally settles down.

MENG (in her head): Wow… He's a keeper!

Aang doesn't even pull his pants below his knees. He immediately starts stroking and tugging his erection.

MENG (in her head): Just a few minutes after meeting my dream boy… and I get to see _this_. Meng, you're the luckiest girl in the world.

Aang sucks on his lower lip, and his back arches. He increases the speed of his stroking and braces himself against the wall with his other hand. He leans forward with his eyes shut and his mouth open slightly. He starts panting as his entire body rocks back and forth along with his stroking.

Meng's hand slowly finds its way between her legs. She uses two of her fingers to rub herself through her clothing.

Aang closes his mouth after his panting starts to become too loud. He begins to breathe through his nose, and his breaths come through as muffled grunts.

He takes his hand off of the wall and grabs the base of his erection. Now both of his hands pump the sturdy penis furiously as he finally reaches his orgasm. He opens his mouth and lets out a couple of soft moans as he ejaculates. The majority of his thick semen lands on his perfectly flat stomach, while the rest oozes down his shaft and sticks to his hands.

Meng falls back away from her peephole.

MENG (whispering to herself): Now _that's_ a man…

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/review. ^_^


End file.
